O Conto das Eras
by Tio Lipe Cavaleiros
Summary: São treze Poemas sobre a bela história que é O Conto de uma Terra Renascida. Cada um deles retrata visões diferentes e cenas diferentes, todos acompanhando o desenvolver da história do Conto. O último poema pode ser considerado um final especial a série.
1. Poema 01

**Primeira História: O discurso de Deus**

_Uma época marcada por decepções é essa._

_Os anjos do céu, os demônios na terra,_

_Todos estão insatisfeitos com o que vêem._

_Os homens receberam dos deuses o livre-arbítrio,_

_Mas haviam esquecido de algo que escolheram possuir._

_Algo simples, primordial._

_Algo que deveria está em sua essência desde o início até fim._

_Mas eles esqueceram,_

_Eles esqueceram de amar_

(…)

_Não foram todos,_

_Mas muitos simpatizaram com causas perdidas,_

_Coisas que nunca dariam certo e que eram irreais._

_Outros se uniram ao lado do "mal",_

_Mas quem são os humanos para dizer o que é certo e errado?_

_Eles perderam o seu raciocínio, cederam às máquinas._

_O mundo não pertence mais a aqueles de antigamente,_

_Que viam e adoravam as coisas simples, em sua maioria._

_Que "nos" adoravam por sermos os seus protetores._

_Foi por isso, minha filha, que meus irmãos, lutaram contra seus humanos,_

_Para destruí-los, antes que eles o fizessem com sigo mesmos._

_Não somente matá-los, mas torná-los reais as nossas intenções novamente._

_Sei que é uma forma cruel de fazer tudo voltar a ser como antes,_

_Mas é a única forma que eu encontro para fazer tudo sem arruinar a vida deles._

_Pior que afetar o corpo é afetar a alma._

_Aceite esse destino de mãos abertas, minha filha,_

_E entregue-me de boa vontade seus filhos, pois sabes que eis minha preferida._

_Use sua razão e inteligência, e não cometa a burrice de me contrariar._

_Como Pai, sei o que é melhor para todos._

_Tive que destruir o meu para poder está aqui, mas na época, nós éramos muito semelhantes._

_Eu não quero ter que matá-la, mas farei, se for necessário._

(…)

_Não vai se dar por vencida? Pois muito bem._

_Eu farei que não sofra dor com seus Cavaleiros._

_Agora que o Inferno se foi, pois está sem governante, eu refarei tudo._

_Irei usar a arma de meu pai e ceifar o tempo._

_Assim, tudo será como deveria ser, minha amada._

_Agora, todos vocês que se atreveram a invadir meu templo, preparem-se._

_Eu, Zeus, Deus dos deuses, irei lhes fornecer uma nova vida._

_Que todos renasçam na aurora lentamente,_

_Como um Sol que está muito lento para aparecer…_


	2. Poema 02

**Segunda História: A Vingança Fraterna**

_Olá, meu Pai, meu genitor, meu rei._

_Estou aqui em sua presença por querer pedir algo._

_Peço ao senhor a permissão de me vingar._

_Sim, vingança!_

_De quem? De minha irmãzinha, Atena._

_O que ela fez? Eu explicarei._

_Ela, estando muito bem sentada em seu trono, em uma capital humana que leva o seu nome,_

_Ordenou que meus exércitos seguissem suas ordens diretas._

"_Como assim?" Indaguei quando ouvi isso vindo diretamente de sua boca!_

"_É exatamente o que ouviu, meu irmão. A segurança humana depende de uma união"._

_Estou nem um pouco preocupado com o amor que ela possui no coração._

_Os humanos são assunto dela, meus guerreiros são meus assuntos!_

_Por isso não cabe a ela definir que merece mais que o outro._

_Eu sou ARES, Rei de Esparta, soberano da Guerra._

_Quem não melhor quem eu para cuidar de um exército?!_

_Por tudo isso Pai, estou lhe pedindo._

_Vingança!_

_(…)_

_Não, meu Pai. Ela conseguiu fazer pior._

_Sua misericórdia é tamanha que excluiu meus protegidos dos acordos políticos estabelecidos._

_Ela excluiu Esparta._

_Atena deseja dominar todo o mundo Grego, meu Pai._

_Ela está obcecada pelo poder. Cega._

_Precisa ser impedida antes que faça uma tragédia em nome de suas convicções._

_O senhor é sábio, é inteligente._

_Sabe que algo precisa ser feito._

_Temos que destroná-la, dar uma lição nela._

_Por isso, Pai, eu venho a ti._

_Peço que aceite minha decisão, pois não a reconsiderarei._

_Quero vingança por tudo que Atena está me causando._

_Meu povo sofre com os prejuízos econômicos de seu egoísmo próprio._

_Ela quer que Atenas domine o mundo Grego._

_Quer ser Onipotente na Terra._

_E depois, será que ela não desejará tomar os mares do meu tio,_

_Ou os céus do senhor?_

_(…)_

_Obrigado, Pai._

_Espero que entenda._

_Sei o quanto nos ama, mas ela precisa aprender a não machucar as minhas vontades também._

_Concordo com o que o senhor faz._

_Prometo que não a machucarei muito, e tão pouco matá-la._

_Apenas farei com que ela sofra tudo o que merece._

_Que a Guerra Fraterna comece…_


	3. Poema 03

**Terceira História: Onde Trevas se Encontram**

_Ela chegava a sua casa escura, abandonada pelo tempo._

_Vazia por dentro e por fora._

_Infestada de tristezas e desilusões._

_Essa era a sua casa._

_Uma caverna onde somente os seres noturnos habitam_

_Pois ela era um deles._

_Acostumada com as trevas, colocou-se lá dentro sem problemas._

_Não havia fontes de luz._

_Apenas um riacho calmo corria sob seus pés, protegidos._

_Suas asas negras e mortais protegiam seu corpo emoldurado._

_Seu olhar de sangue sugava a vida dos que se atreviam a ameaçá-la._

_Fora de sua casa era temida._

_Dentro dela, era uma rainha, uma deusa._

_E seus súditos, os morcegos._

_(…)_

_Ele, com a proteção de Fobos, o demônio sugador da vida, entra em morada conhecida._

_As trevas desse lugar são familiares._

_Ele já as tinha visto antes, várias vezes._

_Sempre vinha até essa profana residência._

_Casa de um ser temido, mas a si muito amado._

_Era a casa da representante dos vampiros, a senhora dos morcegos._

_E sua dona estava residente no devido momento._

_Já sabendo para onde olhar, onde procurar, Fobos arremessou seu rosto para o céu escuro da caverna._

_E viu uma imagem familiar, uma imagem que o agradava._

_Lá no alto, junto aos seus companheiros, encontrava-se a dama da noite._

_Seus longos cabelos cor de sangue dependurados, juntos com ela._

_Ela o observava do alto, a boca semi-aberta._

_Passando o língua entre os lábios, a mulher desceu do teto onde se encontrava._

_Fazendo um enorme e gracioso movimento com suas asas, ela veio planando._

_Os morcegos que estavam em torpor despertaram junto com sua mestra._

_Ela desceu feito uma rainha, levada pelos seus súditos alados._

_Quando caiu, pôs-se de joelhos diante de tamanha presença._

_Ele a observou, e calmamente levantou seu queixo com uma das mãos._

_Fobos a tomou pelo braço rapidamente, pondo-a de pé e instantaneamente entre seus braços._

_O calor do abraço frio entre as duas criaturas as fez se entreolhar._

_Eles se aproximaram cada vez mais._

_Os dois seres de armaduras estavam próximos demais._

_Olhos entre olhos._

_Lábios entre lábios._

_Os morcegos voavam ao redor deles, como um manto que impediria com a vida que algo atrapalhasse tal momento._

_A caverna caiu em escuridão._

_E morrendo com a luz se esvaiam os servos alados._

_Depois da longa união, as criaturas se separam._

_Agora estavam a sós, no seu reino de escuridão._


	4. Poema 04

**Quarta História: Trevas em Luz**

_A dor era grande._

_Ela observava a soberania do ataque proibido de seu inimigo._

_Sentia a força de duas imensas explosões em seu corpo._

_Como uma estrela que morre, toda a sua energia foi convertida em uma supernova._

_E com ela, seu corpo explodiu._

_Sabia que sentia a morte chegando._

_Era seu fim._

_A dor era apenas um símbolo do que a aguardava._

_Não queria esse destino._

_Não era isso que havia planejado._

_Mas a morte não aceita previsões._

_Apenas acontece._

_E as trevas que nela habitam sabiam muito bem disso._

_Agora, tudo era escuridão._

_(…)_

_Quando caiu no chão, sentiu o impacto com a areia quente._

_Viu o mar recuar para não acertá-la._

_Ela apenas obedeceu aos gestos onipotentes._

_Era um nada comparado a tudo._

_Deitada, ela observava as estrelas e a lua, suas guardiãs._

_A noite é sua maior guardiã, sua força, seu terreno._

_Mas ainda sim perdeu toda sua maestria._

_Para um ser que nem a noite mais pertence._

_Ela mais que ninguém conhece as trevas que habitam os corações das pessoas._

_Elas eram suas forças, mas agora as trevas se esvaiam de seu corpo._

_Fluíam como o seu sangue que ainda estava quente._

_E queimava-lhe a carne._

_Logo tudo não passou de sensações apagadas._

_Ela apenas agora via as estrelas e a lua._

_Nada mais a importava._

_Nada mais além de algo._

"…_Meu amor…"_

_(…)_

_Essa era a única força que a permitia viver._

_A força mais pura que nenhuma treva poderia apagar._

_Seu amor._

_O que seria o amor se não a força que move barreiras intransponíveis._

_Que destrói todo tipo de superioridade, até mesmo as divinas._

_Para o amor não há barreiras, para a vida há._

_Ela esqueceu de seu amor._

_Da força que move mundos._

_Ela poderia ter ganhado, mas as trevas de seu coração se apoderaram de seu corpo._

_Achavam que outro sentimento seria mais forte._

_Mas o amor é imbatível, é puro._

_Foi por isso que perdeu._

_E está perdendo._

_Agora que se vai, deixa para trás sua fonte de vida._

_Por tê-la esquecido, por ter se iludido, por ter se deixado enfraquecer pelo ódio._

_Quem esquece de sua fonte vida abandona a existência._

_As trevas que em si habitam venceram a luz imensa que possuía._

_A luz do amor._

_(…)_

_Mais ainda havia tempo para redenção._

_E foi um outro homem que a fez perceber isso._

_Um homem amigo, mesmo que inimigo na guerra._

_Seu ataque foi cheio de amor, de esperança._

_Ele não podia morrer por amar ao próximo mais que a si mesmo._

_Essa foi à força que a derrotou._

_O amor que esqueceu._

_Se houve um amigo em sua vida, foi esse que a tirou a vida._

_E a separou de seu amado._

_Mas a libertou de muitas coisas que a impediam de prosseguir._

"…_Então que seja melhor ser derrotada pelo homem que luta pelos outros…"_

"…_Que seja melhor morrer pelas mãos puras de um lutador honrado…"_

"…_Pelas mãos de um amigo…"._

"…_E que o brilho das estrelas sejam testemunhas maiores que qualquer olho…"_

"…_Estrelas que sempre protegeram meu adversário…"_

"…_Obrigada…"_

"…_Que as trevas de meu corpo pereçam com ele e com minha armadura…"_

"…_E que a soberania da minha luz se faça mais forte…"_

"…_Que me acompanhe apenas o amor…"_

"…_Adeus meu amor…"_

"…_Adeus…"_


	5. Poema 05

**Quinta História: Adeus dos servos aos Céus**

_Um som triste ecoava pelo ar._

_Era uma manhã escura, mesmo com seu intenso Sol._

_O orvalho já havia partido._

_Apenas o Sol ardia, mas ninguém se importava._

_A dor era grande demais._

_Em todos._

_Não haviam simplesmente perdido algo._

_Tinham perdido parte de seu coração._

_Parte de sua alma._

_E preencheu o espaço com fúria._

_Por aquele que tirara um pouco da vida de todos._

_A de um homem._

_A deu um anjo._

"_É pecado matar um anjo"._

"_Um atentado contra os deuses"._

_Mas todos sabiam que não era isso que ele desejava._

_E, por ordem do Oráculo, quem mais o amava entre todos,_

_Apenas ficariam todos em silêncio._

_Nada de lutas por esses dias._

_Nada de sangue._

_Nem morte._

_Era tempo de orar._

_E assim se fez._

_(…)_

_Em nome dos anjos que um dia habitam essa terra miserável,_

_Atena concedeu ao seu honroso guerreiro um ritual digno de um deus menor._

_Pois não era a sua vontade._

_Era a de todos que o amavam._

_Em nome de tudo que representou._

_Em nome de tudo que foi um dia._

_Ele foi consagrado como um verdadeiro guardião do Santuário._

_Um verdadeiro Cavaleiro das Constelações._

_E uma estátua a seu nome foi erguida._

_O Guardião da Luz._

_(…)_

_Por fim, sob a luz do luar, todos estavam em silêncio._

_O mundo silenciou-se para ouvir apenas o vento e o fogo._

_Foi quando seu amigo ergueu a pira do adeus._

_Com um olhar triste e muito respeitoso,_

_Sentiu-se honrado em dar o "adeus"._

_E a terra incendiou-se._

_Apenas o fogo era audível._

_Todo o mundo assistindo._

_Em lágrimas._

_Adeus… Cavaleiro de Taças._

_O anjo Serafim…_


	6. Poema 06

**Sexta História: Renascer perante a morte**

_Um lar escuro._

_Era noite._

_A lua e as estrelas tentavam brilhar entre as nuvens._

_Nuvens negras._

_Alguns trovões eram audíveis,_

_E ressoavam na caverna._

_(…)_

_Aquele não era o seu lar,_

_Mas se sentia confortável lá._

_As trevas do local eram seu refúgio,_

_E não estava sozinho._

_Deitado sobre uma pedra calcária jazia um corpo._

_Uma bela dama de ébano._

_Sua pele não possuía o mesmo brilho natural._

_O tempo se encarregava em levar sua beleza._

_Mas por algum motivo ela persistia em ser linda._

_Mesmo que alguns arranhões atrapalhassem._

_Mas ele sabia o porquê de tudo aquilo._

_Era sua vontade que a mantinha linda._

_A vontade das trevas locais._

_Das trevas._

_(…)_

_Olhando para o alto, avistou amigos passados._

_Eles se aninhavam juntos para se manterem protegidos._

_Protegidos do dia que alvorecia._

_Não pensava no tempo._

_Só agora notara a presença do fraco sol._

_Olhou mais uma vez para seu templo._

_Onde a morte era cultuada._

_Não havia nada de especial ali._

_Apenas ela._

_Nada era mais importante que ela._

_Não mais._

_(…)_

_Não sentia fome, nem frio._

_As fraquezas eram suas forças, o alimentavam._

_Olhar para ela o reconfortava, sempre._

_Então, finalmente, acordou._

_Acordou por um único motivo._

_Ele pensou ter visto algo familiar._

_Ou será que viu?_

_Então ouviu um som._

_Olhou e viu um morcego._

_Observaram-se._

_Ele sabia o que fazer._

_E decidiu se levantar, recomeçar._

_Renascer._


	7. Poema 07

**Sétima História: O guardião das galáxias**

_Ele estava no final do longo corredor._

_Sozinho._

_Refletia sobre o que estava acontecendo._

_E sobre o que viria a acontecer._

_Isso poderia significar muitas coisas._

_Mas nenhuma delas certa._

_Apenas estava sentado._

_Esperando pelo seu destino._

_Sozinho._

_(…)_

_Enquanto seu adversário se aproximava._

_Orava baixo em seu canto._

_Acumulava as forças necessárias,_

_Para poder mover o Cosmos com as mãos._

_Mas ao mesmo que fazia isso,_

_Pensava em uma terra longínqua._

_Aonde havia deixado um grande amigo._

_Seu aprendiz._

_Seu sucessor._

_E que melhor oportunidade não seria essa de lhe conceder um presente._

_Mas tal presente não poderia ser dado dessa forma._

_Mesmo que alguém merecesse._

_Então resolveu deixa isso com as estrelas._

_É, melhor que seja com elas._

_Minhas guardiãs._

_Pois nenhum homem pode guiar seu destino._

_Mas não deve ficar cego para o mesmo._

_(…)_

_Estava tranqüilo._

_Era um sábio em sua pose mais distinta._

_Então, ouviu os passos que anunciavam a chegada do seu destino._

_Agora não haveria mais de esperar._

_Não apenas lutaria por vingança._

_Por proteção e devoção._

_Lutaria em algo maior._

_Onde vida e morte andam juntas._

_E nesse caso, abraçados com o destino._

"_Atena me concedeu a chance, e eu não a decepcionarei"._

_Levantou-se tranqüilamente, olhando para o fim do corredor._

_Sete anjos da morte se aproximavam._

_Apenas dois poderiam prosseguir equiparando-se aos adversários seguintes._

_De pé, fechou o caminho a sua frente._

_De braços cruzados, esperou pelo fim do longo corredor._

_Sete anjos da morte,_

_E um guerreiro do Cosmo._

_O guardião do Universo._


	8. Poema 08

**Oitava História: Batalha em Gêmeos**

_Éramos dois no princípio, e agora somos dois no fim._

_Sentia que em meu sangue fluía a essência do universo._

_Mas sentia que também havia o poder do assassino._

_Aquele que um dia se tornaria o maior dos inimigos._

_Ainda sim, faço o selo ser maior que meu ser._

_Impedindo que um dia tal poder seja convocado._

_O poder do meu adversário._

_A fúria dos guerreiros das armas._

_O espírito corrompido pela ganância das guerras._

_E soberania da força._

_(…)_

_Duas forças semelhantes, mas almas divididas._

_Num confronto de tal magnitude quem seria bem?_

_E quem seria mal?_

_Apenas os deuses sabem a resposta._

_Mas ambos lutam com todas as suas forças para defender seus ideais._

_Suas obrigações._

_Quando dois mortais lutam os deuses deveriam assistir?_

_Pois eles assistiram._

_E não foi apenas dois deles._

_Quando os mortais conseguem controlar o poder supremo._

_Até os deuses devem se curvar aos mesmos._

_Pois em suas almas resida à força de um dia se tornar um deus._

_Mesmo que já seja um._

_(…)_

"_E que as duas fendas do espaço se distorção e virem uma só"._

"_Que minha força seja soberana, e meu espírito se eleve a patamares supremos"._

"_Que o Olímpio trema diante de minha força"._

"_E você pereça assim como sua armadura"._

_As palavras do caos se confundiram com a força da ordem._

_Luz foi confundida com trevas._

_Mas o caos é soberano, sempre._

_Mesmo que a mais poderosa das ordens esteja presente._

_O Caos sempre deixará suas marcas, profundas._

_E foi o que fez._

_A morte é apenas uma conseqüência disso._

_Entretanto, a ordem ainda tem sua esperança._

_E ela não mora na força, mas na paz._

_E se um dia Caos já foi Ordem, que o processo transcorra pelas águas de um rio inverso._

_Onde este suba as montanhas._

_Que o sangue apenas seja o intermédio._

_Para que a Ordem seja feita._

_Mesmo que ela não represente o bem._

_Tudo é apenas ponto de vista._

_Livre-arbítrio._


	9. Poema 09

**Nona História: Sol e Chuva**

_Deitado sobre a relva virgem, cabelos despenteados._

_Sono de pessoas justas são sonhos que alimentam os anjos._

_Eles estavam lá, sentados a beira da água._

_Ela refletia linda a luz do dia_

_Estavam sozinhos._

_Nenhuma preocupação ou perturbação._

_Apenas a natureza e a pureza do campo._

_Propagação de energia alimentadora da alma boa._

_Sensação de paz e serenidade._

_(…)_

_Era a oportunidade perfeita para perguntá-la._

_Apenas os dois, um lago e o campo._

_O que poderia dá errado?_

_Não haveria dúvidas, apenas certezas._

_Diante de tal pensamento, ele tremia inseguro._

_Sabia o que devia fazer, mas temia a resposta._

"_Ela é tão linda"._

"_Pura como a vida, misteriosa como a lua"._

_Devaneios ao som de pássaros._

_Aves sagradas que iluminam o dia perfeito._

_O momento perfeito._

_(…)_

"_Felizmente, a vida sorriu para mim muitas vezes"._

"_Entretanto, nunca quis abrir meus olhos"._

"_Isolado por sentimentos vagos, fui o mais tolo dos homens"._

"_Apenas pensei no momento, nunca vendo o futuro"._

"_E como ele poderia ter sido belo"._

"_Um sonho, uma família, uma esperança"._

"_Mas tudo se vai um dia. Muda"._

"_Como um dia de Sol pode ficar tão negro e chuvoso"._

"_Ah sonho finito que não deveria ter fim"._

"_Queria eu poder ter sido o mais sábio dos homens"._

"_E ter tido coragem nos momentos certos"._

"… _Delia…"_

_Sons de harpa anunciam a chegada do mundo novo._

_Por mais triste que possa ser._

_Mas sempre haverá aquele sonho._

_Esperança nunca perdida, mesmo além dos portões._

"_Esse momento ninguém poderá me tirar"._

_Jamais._


	10. Poema 10

**Décima História: Os valentes guerreiros**

_E eles marchavam_

_Superiores a todas as forças do mundo_

_E eles marchavam_

_Em direção a morte e ao perecimento de tudo_

_E eles marchavam_

_Buscando a redenção daqueles que devem proteger_

_E eles marchavam_

_Em nome de tudo que acreditavam e um futuro a manter_

_E em suas últimas preces eles sonhavam_

_Com o futuro que um dia virá após sua missão_

_Mas eles têm medo de caírem em antes do tempo, e tudo ser em vão_

_Mas eles marchavam_

_E só param quando o dia viesse e subjugasse a noite escura_

_E só pararam quando o mar de sangue foi impossível de se conter com escudos ou espadas_

_E só pararam quando o último dos soldados caiu ao seu lado_

_E só pararam quando o inimigo fosse totalmente derrotado_

_Seja no dia ou na noite, sob a chuva ou sob o sol_

_Só desistiriam quando a esperança morresse em seus corações_

_E seu amor não mais existisse_

_(…)_

_E eis que o dia se aproxima_

_Vermelho o Sol se despede para a noite que cai_

_E os devaneios são substituídos pelo medo_

_O temor cobre a vida de cada valente guerreiro_

_E suas espadas vacilam ao chagar do inimigo_

_A visão do mal a sua frente_

_A visão do terror e do medo da morte_

_A carnificina seria inevitável agora,_

_Mas ainda havia tempo para alimentar a chama que ainda não morreu,_

_Pois sempre há tempo para não desistir._

_(…)_

_E eis que surge o salvador_

_Sobre os campos molhados de sangue_

_Sobre os campos mergulhados pela aurora_

_E ele trás consigo a luz, a última esperança_

_E os corações se fortalecem mais uma vez_

_O que um dia foi Lua agora é Sol_

_E o cavaleiro em seu brilho dourado vestindo a mortalha rubra clama_

"_Por Atena até a morte!"_

_E todos obedecem, obcecados pela morte_

_Destinados a uma batalha antiga_

_Entre as vontades superiores_

_Entre seus devaneios e suas próprias vontades_

_E assim eles partem_

_Mergulhando nas chamas da morte_

_Sacrificando-se os bravos e valentes soldados_

_Em nome do futuro e da esperança_

"_Por Atena!"_


	11. Poema 11

**Décima Primeira História: Um único respirar**

_Andantes seres que vestem luz_

_Iluminam nossa vontade, enchendo-nos com sua esperança_

_Força invisível de puro pulsar_

_Eis poderosa e inabalável nos guerreiros santos_

_Eis impiedosa contra o destino a ser trilhado_

_Mas é frágil como pétala arrancada_

_Que apenas com muito amor pode perdurar infinitamente_

_E eles plantam sua pétala mais fraca em solo ruim_

_E nutrem tudo com seu intenso amor_

_E um jardim em meio às chamas renasce_

_Diante dos olhos inconfundíveis da morte_

_E, diante de tudo que um dia era morto,_

_Eles mantêm sua presença nesse lugar sagrado_

_Protegendo aqueles que um dia serviram_

_E que hoje lutam apenas por um sentimento vago na memória dos inimigos_

_Eles que lutam pelo último respirar da vontade_

_Da esperança imortal_

_E que nunca perece_

_(…)_

_E os santos erguem-se em seu triunfo_

_Mas caem diante dos obstáculos,_

_Fies a tudo que um dia sonharam_

_Fazendo o Futuro progredir com seus sacrifícios_

_Fazendo a esperança perdurar no coração dos aflitos_

_Lavando as dores divinas com sangue e poder_

_Mas eles caem um após o outro_

_Mas eles caem felizes_

_Pois eles caem, mas nunca fracassaram_

_(…)_

_Os pés tocam o solo sagrado_

_Uma época antiga desaparece em uma noite_

_Sonhos despedaçados_

_Mas um dia brilhará estrela renovada_

_E que firmará a existência do sentimento_

_E até o dia no qual Ela retorne,_

_Servos fiéis da sua filosofia perduraram_

_Até que o último dos sentimentos_

_Não faça mais sentido_


	12. Poema 12

**Décima Segunda História: O renascer do medo**

_Um mundo de sombras ergue seus braços malignos_

_E por vastas terras desabitadas nascem as flores negras da morte_

_Sangrentos são seus rios vermelhos,_

_Desesperador é o ar para respirar,_

_Mas no reino onde tudo está morto assim como meio vivo_

_Ainda há aqueles que lutam para garantir seu lugar_

_E os únicos sentimentos bons se perdem_

_Imergidos no mar eterno das sombras perdidas_

_Rio que parou no tempo da destruição_

_(…)_

_E um dia lá não morou dois seres divinos_

_E um dia lá não houve deus algum_

_Mas hoje é terra de alguém_

_E hoje moram duas presenças terríveis, _

_Impossíveis de serem contidas_

_E o regente daquele reino faz um pacto_

_Com o único que pode comandar as divindades_

_E o pacto é aceito,_

_Concedendo o último dos desejos malignos_

_Que a vingança seja então feita_

_Sobre a terra dos fadados ao perecimento e o esquecimento_

_Morte aos que um dia causaram dor_

_E que nada que um dia foi bom retorne a florescer_

_Pois em coração morto nada habita_

_Apenas o medo e o desespero_

_(…)_

_No dia final eles chegaram_

_E a tudo em seu caminho destruíram com fúria_

_A fim de chamar a atenção de quem merece a morte mais cruel_

_Pois não há punição mais severa_

_Não há dor mais terrível_

_A perda da liberdade da sua alma_

_E a destruição do receptáculo de sua vida_

_E eles destruíram tudo_

_Até que um adversário surgisse em meio às cinzas_

_E somente cessariam quando suas essências fossem consumidas_

_E que não passassem apenas de lembranças terríveis_

_Pesadelos remanescentes de um antigo renascer_

_Sombra perenes nos fluxos temporais_

_Eternamente temidos_

_Sem nunca mais serem vistos_


	13. Poema Final

**Última História: A história de Sophie**

_Esperança e Sabedoria seriam os símbolos da nova Era_

_Um dia de sombras cobriu as planícies vermelhas_

_A chuva fraca anunciava tristeza diante da morte_

_Atena morrera e deixara seus amados protegidos_

_Mas sua presença ainda repousava sobre os que ainda acreditavam nela_

_Sobre os que ainda respeitavam a ordem da nova Era_

_Sobre os que ainda tinham esperança_

_E a batalha finalmente terminara_

_E o dia fora marcado como a "Queda da Guerra"_

_E o restabelecimento da paz_

_Mas os tempos seriam difíceis e outros povos ainda desejava a conquista_

_Mas que viessem e fossem combatidos todos os inimigos_

_Que abalassem os alicerces da "nova justiça"_

_Assim proclamou o Profetizado, mas ele negou o cargo_

_E nas mãos de um outro guerreiro foi deixado o regimento do Santuário_

_Que fosse Hércules o responsável pela reconstrução dos alicerces_

_Ainda mais fortes que nunca_

_(…)_

_E um dia lindo se fez com a aurora do sexto mês_

_E sobre os campos verdes do Santuário um casamento foi celebrado_

_A união do príncipe dos Lordes com a donzela plebéia foi finalmente feita_

_Para o contento das estrelas e dos anjos que dormem_

_E eles foram felizes em sua eterna união_

_E de mais nenhum outro sentimento necessitavam_

_Mas um dia partiu a última que carregava as mãos que curam_

_E sob as sombras do mundo ela sumiu sem nunca mais ser vista_

_E seu belo rosto e olhos iluminados desapareceram_

_Uma outra partida marcou o tempo dos Lordes da antiga Era_

_O escultor dourado retornou-o para o seu lar_

_De onde nunca retornou e somente seu antigo aprendiz disse um dia,_

_Vestindo o traje dourado de antigamente,_

_Que agora ele era seu mestre e que possuía um novo aprendiz_

_(…)_

_Então chegou mais um dia triste_

_Quando o valoro Touro deixou este mundo_

_E sua armadura escolheu a outro_

_O que um dia foi pequeno tornou-se grandioso_

_E o aprendiz virou mestre trajando o símbolo maior_

_E ele sentou-se mais uma vez a mesa do antigo mestre_

_Saboreando de sua restabelecida companhia_

_E quem um dia foi Lince tornou-se Touro_

_Guardião do Solo Sagrado_

_Mas o futuro aguardava coisas além da imaginação do novo Lorde_

_Quando muitos anos depois o Grande Mestre veio a falecer_

_E no seu lugar ele foi escolhido para ficar_

_E quem um dia sonhava tanto ser cavaleiro tornou-se o regente de todos eles_

_E foi ele quem recebeu ela pela primeira vez_

_Mas isso só deve ser contado mais a frente_

_(…)_

_Mesmo diante da felicidade de todos_

_Nas possíveis e prováveis condições de guerra_

_Os Lordes dourados um dia morrem ou ficam velhos_

_E como a morte não chegou mais cedo,_

_O poderoso Profetizado decidiu um dia passar a armadura para um novo escolhido_

_E viver em reclusão com sua família_

_Sempre disposto para um dia retornar quando chamado_

_E o seu aprendiz agora Grande Mestre deu-lhe passe livre par partir_

_Concordando que já era hora da Nova Era reinar_

_Pois Leão era o último dos que um dia vestiram os trajes dourados da antiga Era_

_E ele desejava finalmente partir_

_(…)_

_Em sua vida feliz e cheia de perigos_

_O Lorde dourado de Leão possuiu apenas uma filha_

_Que carinhosamente chamou de Sophie_

_O brilho azul celestial de sua antiga armadura_

_E toda a família era feliz sempre rezando pela proteção do cavaleiro_

_Pois sua vida continuou sendo perigosa para garantir o futuro dos que restava_

_O tempo passou e pequena menina cresceu_

_Tornou-se uma bela mulher, mas por ninguém nunca se interessou_

_Era tímida como a mãe e valoroza como o pai_

_Nunca desistiu em defender seus ideais_

_Então Sophie vislumbrou o pior do mundo um dia_

_Quando mataram seu melhor amigo por pura ganância_

_O poderoso Cosmo de seu pai surgiu e si e ela puniu devidamente os que fizeram aquilo_

_Jogando-os em um sono profundo por quase um mês inteiro de pesadelos_

_Isso assustou a todos, ainda mais a donzela que não lembrava de como o havia feito_

_Mas o tempo passou e ninguém mais se lembrou disso_

_E quando Sophie estava com seus 23 anos_

_Seu Cosmo dourado ressoou de tal forma que assustou o antigo Leão_

_Ele achou aquilo tão impossível que desejou acreditar em outra coisa,_

_Mas os fatos tornaram-se realidade rapidamente e Sophie mostrou seu verdadeiro potencial_

_Quando um dia encontrou uma criança mortalmente ferida e em seu amor aconchegou-a_

_Fazendo-a irradiar o brilho do milagre_

_E Orrin finalmente descobrira que Cosmo era aquele_

_E resolveu retornar uma vez mais ao Santuário_

_Lá comunicou ao seu antigo aprendiz o que houve_

_E ambos chegaram a uma decisão_

_Mas o poder maligno brotou rápido do solo_

_E o mal cresceu no mundo de forma avassaladora uma vez mais_

_E o brilho de Sophie ressoou ainda mais alto_

_Diante da primeira e real provação dos cavaleiros da nova Era_

_E o Cosmo daquela frágil donzela iluminou todo o Santuário_

_E o povo que um dia pôde sentir aquele poder tornou-se imensamente feliz_

_Pois Atena retornara para a sua primeira tarefa contra o mal_

_Que nunca abandonou o mundo_

_Pois tudo que um dia foi criado hoje não mais será destruído…_

_Apenas transformado e eternamente adormecido…_

_Sonhos que se alimentaram pela eternidade._

_E que assim seja para todo o sempre._

…_Cavaleiros do Zodíaco Forever…_


End file.
